Kung Fu Fighting (2015 TV series)
Kung Fu Fighting is a 2015 Philippine fantasy-action martial arts comedy-drama directed by Eric Quizon and Pedring Lopez, starring Bimby Aquno-Yap, Jr., together with Onemig Bondoc and Mariel Rodriguez. The series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from June 1, 2015 to September 25, 2015, replacing Voltron Man. It is the first locally-produced live-action fantasy martial arts series concerns 8-year-old JM (Aquino) with his mother (Rodriguez) and father (Bondoc) while it runs afoul of the neighborhood bully (Kyle Kevin Ang). He makes an unlikely ally in the form of an aging maintenance man and teacher himself, Master Han (Japoy Lizardo), a kung fu master who revolve him the secrets of our self-defense. Plot Eight-year-old JM Parker (Bimby Aquno-Yap, Jr.) and his mother Sherry (Mariel Rodriguez) and father Dante (Onemig Bondoc) whose gets a job transfer at their car factory. After a day in a park, JM develops a crush on a teenage classmate, Meiying (Claudia Barretto), who reciprocates his attention, but Cheng (Kyle Kevin Ang), a rebellious kung fu prodigy whose family is close to Meiying's, attempts to keep them apart by violently attacking JM, and later bullies him at school. He meets JM's teacher, Master Han (Japoy Lizardo), to make peace. Han, who teaches his students to show no mercy to their enemies, challenges JM to a fight with Cheng. Mom and dad revealed that Master Han proposes that JM compete against some of students at an open kung fu tournament, and also requests the students leave JM alone to train in time for the tournament. He begins to train JM by emphasizing movements that apply to life in general, and that serenity and maturity, not punches and power, are the true keys to mastering the martial art. He teaches this by having JM go through various actions with his jacket, which teaches JM muscle memory. As JM's friendship with Meiying continues, JM persuades Meiying to cut school for a day of fun, but when she is nearly late for her violin audition which was brought forward a day without their knowledge, her parents deem him a bad influence and forbid her from spending more time with him. He assists JM in reading a note of apology to Meiying's mother (Yayo Aguila) and father (Mark Lapid) in Chinese; he accepts and promises that Meiying will attend the tournament to support JM. At the tournament, the under-confident JM is slow to achieve parity with his opponents, but soon begins beating them and advances to the semifinals, as does Cheng, who violently finishes off his opponents. JM comes up against Liang (Micko Laurente), one of Li's more sympathetic students, who (under Li's goading) severely hurts JM's leg and Liang is disqualified as a result, while JM is taken to the infirmary. Despite their insistence that he has earned respect for his performance, JM convinces mother and father to mend his leg by using fire cupping in order to continue. JM returns to the arena, facing Cheng in the final. JM delivers impressive blows, but Cheng counters with a strike to JM's leg. JM struggles to get up, and attempts the reflection technique to manipulate Cheng into changing his attack stance. Cheng begins reflecting JM's movements and it goads him into charging JM, but JM flips and catches Cheng with a kick to his head, winning the tournament along with the respect of Cheng and his classmates. Cheng, instead of the presenter, awarded JM the trophy, and the Fighting Dragon students bow, accepting him as their new master. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Bimby Aquno-Yap, Jr.' as JM Parker (德瑞∙帕克 Déruì Pàkè) - A little boy who is bullied by another student, and learns to stand up to him in a kung-fu tournament. *'Onemig Bondoc' as Dante Parker (S: 韩先生, T: 韓先生, P: Hán-xiānsheng) - Dre's father. *'Mariel Rodriguez' as Sherry Parker (雪莉∙帕克 Xuělì Pàkè) – JM's mother, who is very protective of him. 'Supporting Cast' *'Claudia Barretto' as Meiying (美莹 Měiyíng) – JM's crush who quickly befriends him. *'Kyle Kevin Ang' as Cheng (陆伟程 Lù Wěichéng) – The primary antagonist and student of Master Li. *'Japoy Lizardo' as Master Li (李师傅 Lǐ-shīfu) – A kung-fu teacher who instructs his students to be merciless towards their enemies. *'JM Ibañez' as Harry (哈里 Hālǐ) – A boy who also befriends JM. *'Micko Laurente' as Liang (梁子浩 Liáng Zǐhào) – A classmate of Cheng who is instructed by Master Han to cripple JM during the tournament. *'Neri Naig' as Mrs. Po (博太太 Bó-tàitai) – The principal of JM's new school. *'Mark Lapid' as Meiying's mother *'Yayo Aguila' as Meiying's father *'Teri Onor' as Ramon Escudero *'Joshen Bernardo' as Zhuang (秦壮壮 Qín Zhuàngzhuàng) 'Extended Cast' *'Boom Gonzales' as Ramon Vargas - during the arena in the tournament. 'Guest Cast' *'David Chua' as Efren Alvarez *'Regine Tolentino' as Marie Gomez *'Hans Mortel' as Gardo Labatos *'Regine Angeles' as Rhema Bautista *'Bembol Roco' as Marco Escudero Episodes Reception 'Ratings' Kung Fu Fighting's premiere to the Kapinoy Primetime of IBC made a high rating of 39.7% in June 1, 2015 depeating the rival programs like Nathaniel (33.3%) and GMA's Pari 'Koy (14.7%) according to data from Kantar Media Philippines. Aquino's character JM Parker in Kung Fu Fighting received acclaim from critics and the show itself garnered high ratings, according to Kantar Media. Soundtrack *''Kung Fu Fighting'' - Young JV Endorsements The show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. References See also *IBC-13 launches 'Kung Fu Fighting' *Kung Fu Fighting is IBC-13’s ratings bet *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Fantasy television series Category:Philippine action television series Category:Philippine dramas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Telenovelas Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Martial arts television series Category:Kung fu television series Category:Martial arts tournament series